This invention relates to hinges, more particularlyxe2x80x94but not exclusivelyxe2x80x94to hinges for gates of materials handling containers, such as cage pallets, having a requirement for the gate (or gates) of a container to be able to swing from a container-closed position to an open position alongside the outside of a side wall.
In the case of a materials handling container having corner uprights formed from rectangular-section tube, most usually square-section, gate hinges each consisting of two bushes welded one to the round-section tubular frame of the gate and the other to an upright and connected by a hinge-pin need the bushes to project from the outside corner of the upright to enable the gate to meet the above requirement. Therefore, when in the closed position the gate lies to the outside of the corner upright.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hinge construction for mounting on a rectangular-section frame member and connection to a round-section frame member enabling the latter to swing by up to 270xc2x0 round the rectangular-section upright as well as swinging with respect to the hinge, thus enabling the gate (or gates) of a materials handling container to be able to swing from a container-closed position between corner uprights to an open position alongside the outside of a side wall.
According to the present invention, a hinge comprises a bobbin and an arm, the bobbin having a peripheral flange at each end of a cylindrical portion and being formed with two parts split longitudinally with internal surfaces enabling the bobbin to be assembled non-rotatably around a rectangular-section frame member, there being holes in the bobbin parts for securing them to the rectangular-section frame member (e.g. by bolts or blind rivets), and the arm having a first bore rotatable around the cylindrical portion of the bobbin and a second bore parallel to the first bore and in which a round-section frame member can rotate, the arm being split between the two bores and beyond at least one of the bores in a plane containing the axes of the bores enabling the arm to be assembled around the bobbin and the round-section frame member, there being holes in the arm intermediate the bores and perpendicular to the plane for securing the arm on the bobbin and the round-section frame member (e.g. by a bolt or rivet).
The parts of the bobbin may be identical or similar halves with male projections and female recesses for interengagement for positive location together before securing to a rectangular-section frame member (by bolting or rivetting), and may have further internal recesses, leaving spaced surfaces for abutting a rectangular-section frame member, to save both weight and quantity of material, especially when forming the bobbin of plastics; alternatively, the bobbin may comprise identical or similar halves hinged together using one side of the split.
The arm may be formed in two parts, again identical or similar halves, but conveniently, when formed of plastics, splitting between the bores and beyond only one of the bores (preferably the second bore for receiving a round-section frame member) enables the arm to be sprung open for fitting of the first bore around the bobbin and the second bore round a round-section frame member. The exterior of the arm may have recesses, leaving flanges between bore-forming portions, again to save both weight and quantity of material. A shroud may be provided to cover the exterior recesses, which shroud may be secured in place by a bolt or rivet used for securing the arm on the bobbin and the round-section frame member, and the shroud may be provided with stiffening ribs fitting within the exterior recesses in the arm.
The cylindrical portion of the bobbin may be equal in axial length to the first bore portion of the arm, or it may be of greater length to enable the arm to slide as well as rotate, e.g., as is often needed to enable a gate (or gates) of materials handling containers to be lifted clear of a locking formation.
The sides of the split between the two bores of the arm may be spaced apart to enable one end of a rigid bar to be clamped therebetween, the other end of the bar being available for similar clamping in the arm of a similar hinge, whereby the bar will ensure both arms swing together and in alignment. The peripheral flanges on the bobbin may be partially cut away to form stops for the bar to define limits for swinging of the arms.